What have I done! -Tommy
by Castlerocks
Summary: Set almost ending of "dark city" season 3 episode 11. Tommy realizes he might have made a mistake! Dunn and Tommy? Or is it Tommy and Megan?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own body of proof. ***

* * *

_***set almost right after "dark city" Episode 11 season 3.***_

_**Going to the precinct: **_**Megan had just turned down Charlie. This is my chance Megan thought she had wanted tommy back since the day she saw that he was back in philly. She had pushed hiM away but she was done pushing people away she had almost lost him and it had scared the hell out of her. She got their "uh has detective Sullivan left yet?... Never mind." She saw him. Then the pain came. standing right infront of him was officer Dunn. She was dressed for a date. Megan's heart broke in a million pieces. She knew that it had been to late. she had waited to long. She walked out of that precinct feeling like she had just been kicked in the face. She had shot down Charlie for tommy and tommy was with Dunn. she had lost two guys who cared for her in the same hour. **

**Tommy after his date with officer Dunn: **

**Tommy had a wonderful time with Riley (aka officer Dunn) she was so great and passionate. They had made plans to go on another date on Friday. He felt happy being with Riley. And he deserved to be happy with riley. right? He had almost forgotten that he didn't have a phone so he couldn't text Riley about how wonderful she is and how he can't wait to go on another date With her. he decided to go to orange store (it's a phone store) he was going to get the new iorange it was suppose to be really great. he got the same number and everything he walked out of the store and turned on the phone. 1 new voice mail. 13 missed calls all from Megan. 'wow that's odd someone call me and they tried calling after I was in the crash... And it's from Megan '. Megan is crying he can hear it in her voice ' tommy! Are you okay please call me I should have said this a long time ago but I...' someone stopped her from saying something it's sounds like Charlie ' Megan what are you doing out here?' ' I'm fine I'm coming... (Turned back to the phone) tommy please call me when you get this.' **

**Tommy's mind: **

**What was she going to say? I think she was going to say she loves me... Oh no What have I done! I'm going out with Dunn when clearly Megan still loves me... I have a shot with her!**

*for another chapter please review!*


	2. Chapter 2

*** sorry everyone that this chapter took so long. i was really upset about body of proof being cancelled. today i heard that they might put it on a different channel so i decided if they do get rid of it i want it survive on fanfiction.* **

_**chapter 2 **_

_**tommy had decided he wanted megan. he always has and always will. he was going to get back together with her. no matter what. he was going to confront her at work hopefully she was still in love with him. **_

_**megan had been in her office all morning. last night she decided that if tommy didn't want her she was going to move on. charlie was still in love with her so she had given him a call asking him to have dinner with her today he said yes. he didn't even ask about tommy or what had gone wrong he knew that she was in love with tommy. **_

_**tommy had gotten their early. megan was startled when he knocked on the door she looked at her clock 8:30 in the morning why was he here so early their was no murder everything was fine. "hey" he said it so calmly like he was ready to take charge. "hi" tommy moved over to stand in front of her desk. "so i wanted to ask you something." she looked at him "yeah whats that." she was over tommy to much heart break. she was done. tommy looked at her " i wanted to say..." her phone rang. "megan hunt." it was charlie telling her good morning and that he couldn't wait for their date "oh okay i'll see you tonight bye charlie see you later." Tommy's heart sank. she turned to him "so what where you going to say?" "nothing important. see you later." he walked out feeling like his heart had just been ripped out. **_

_***please review for next chapter.* *sorry its so short!* **_


	3. Chapter 3

***i do not own body of proof.***

**later that night with charlie and megan at dinner. **

**__**_they had a wonderful time. they had been laughing so much the manager had to tell them to be quiet. "so what made you call me. it looked like you and tommy where going to start dating." megan looked down. "well uh... he was with dunn. but im glad he was. this was nice." charlie looked at her and grabbed her hand. "yeah it was." they leaned in about to kiss... someone put a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see tommy staring at her. "tommy what the hell are you doing here." he looked at her "you and i have unfinished buisness." he leaned in and kissed her. megan backed away looking at tommy "cant you see im on a date!" "you wouldnt be on this date if you hadnt seen me with dunn!" charlie got out of his seat. "charlie dont go. tommy here was just going to leave." charlie sat back down. tommy looked at her "megan come on lets give this a try." megan didnt speak. "megan say something." charlie got up and grabbed tommys arm " i believe she told you to go." "let go of me" charlie continued to grab him by the arm leading him towards the door. tommy turned around and punched charlie right in the jaw. a fight broke out. megan tried to pull them apart. the manager came "im going to call the cops!" tommy turned around "I am the cops!" he turned around to megan "this is not over! im going to fight for us!" he turned and walked out of the resturant. charlie looked at her " its your choice but im tired of waiting for you. but i'll wait a little while longer."_

_megan went home that night feeling lost and confused. she had two guys waitng for her all she had to do was choose. she had to make up her mind. charlie or tommy. _

**_*please review.* *sorry i took so long to upload. hopefully i will have my next chapter up this week.*_**


	4. Chapter 4

*i do not own body of proof*

next morning

tommy was madly in love with Megan. last night he broke up with Dunn and he had decided that Megan was the one for him. he knew that she was still in love with him. all he had to do was get her away from Charlie.

Charlie was in love with Megan. he would do anything for her. he just had to show her that he was a better man for her than tommy would ever be.

Megan had no idea what to think or feel. she loved both of them. they both wanted her. she had to decide, does she want new Charlie or old tommy. she couldnt help but think about last night how they both acted like teenagers. Megan had to accept that she was getting older she needs a husband not a boyfriend. she wants to be able to be happy. she deserves to be happy. so the question she has to answer: who makes her happy?

going to work was really awkward for Megan hunt. she would probably see tommy and maybe Charlie. Tommy... she had forgotten they had kissed. he had kissed her. that was their first kiss in twenty years. oh, how she missed his lips, she blushed at the memory and walked into her office. "what are you blushing at?" she jumped at the familiar voice. tommy. she looked at him and couldnt stop staring at his lips "nothing! what are yo doing here is their a case?"

*please review for next chapter*


End file.
